Broken
by Drowninginfeels
Summary: ((This is my first story..please review what you think w and i'm bad at summaries..so yeah..)) Harry gets abuse by his own family and is traumatized, Draco saves him from dieing but can he help Harry with his mental problems? Veela/Overprotective/Draco, Abused/Traumatized/Mate/Harry
1. Chapter 1

righttttt...soo this is my first story and i don't think it might be that good...but oh well it _is_ my first attempt writing a story...hope you guys like it! ^_^ i'd like some reviews on what you think of it if you don't mind~  
xxx

The screams echoed the Dursley's house...

He didn't hear his uncle storm into his room...

He heard the angry shouts of his uncle but somehow he couldn't concentrate on what he was exactly saying...

He was blinded by the pain...

He felt his uncle pick him up by the shirt...he whimpered...Suddenly, more pain shot up his back as he was thrown against the wall..

After his uncle had fun torturing him the door slammed shut..  
Before passing out, he thought he saw and angel and two shadows behind it...

DMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

"You alright, Dragon?" Narcissa asked worriedly  
"Ugh..yeah..." Draco groaned as Narcissa laid a wet cloth onto his forehead..

Draco screamed again as pain shot through his back as two beautiful silver wings ripped through his back  
Narcissa backed away and gasped "They're beautiful,Dragon"

Lucius smirked and said "And hopefully his mate would be too..."  
Narcissa glared at him and hit him on his head

They heard Draco groan and then a 'thump'  
Narcissa panicked as she saw her Dragon on the ground unconscious  
She quickly ran ((gracefully)) to her Dragon's side...

DMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

He felt a sharp pain go through his chest  
He groaned...He wanted to get up but instead he fell unconscious...

That's when he saw _it..._or him to be exact ...  
A boy..more or less his age or younger...he was scrawny and small in size..  
His eyes widened as he saw him covered in blood

He felt the pain his mate was going through and it hurt..badly..

Suddenly a oversized man stormed into what was maybe a room...there was tons of locks on the door,there was steel bars on the windows,the bed was covered in blood and there wasn't much things in the room besides a bed and a desk

Suddenly, he saw the oversized man hurt his mate, he was furious, he wanted to ripped the mans throat out but he couldn't move  
He forced himself to wake up.  
He **needed **to find his mate and help him..and maybe even ripped that oversized whale's throat out.

DMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

Narcissa was panicking..  
Draco has been unconscious for about an hour..

Suddenly,Draco shot out of bed and started straight to the door  
His mind was running, He was running out of time...He could feel that his mate was slowly dieing..  
He was already in the hallway with Narissa and Lucius behind..

Lucius eyed him curiously. Draco growled angrily making Narcissa jump.  
"D-Dragon..What happened? Whats wrong?" Narcissa asked nervously  
Draco turned to them angrily and growled out "My mate! My mate's hurt and he's slowly dieing! . . ."  
Narcissa jumped at his tone..his eyes were blood red...  
She shuddered and said worriedly "But Dragon...your mate could be _anywhere!_"  
Lucius raised his eyebrows and said "Don't Veelas have this sort of indicator or something to show where their mate is when they're in danger or something? Wouldn't _you know_ Cissa? " She winced '_how could i have forgotten! you're such a dimwit Cissa_'

'_Veela powers...good...i wonder if i can use it to kill that oversized whale man...'_  
Draco smirked at that thought then realized he's losing time..  
He turned to his parents and said "I'm going to get my mate. and maybe even kill somebody.."  
Narcissa looked at him worriedly and said "Well..if you're going then bring your father and your godfather here..."  
Lucius grumbled "And what if i don't want to"  
Narcissa looked at him sternly and said "If you want your _only _son to die then that's fine by me"  
Now that worked apparently..Severus snickered behind Lucius as he emerged from the shadows..  
Lucius asked clearly annoyed "Now, where did you say you mate was at?.."  
Draco thought for a moment then said "Number 4, Privet drive.." and he was gone...  
Lucius and Snape followed after...

DMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDM

Does this count as a cliffhanger? i don't know...i'll try to update as soon as possible~ Please review what you think of it~ thanks,love~ ^w^  
xoxoxo


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry for the delay! It was kind of cause i was procrastinating, studying and doing my shit ton of homework..and i hope i can find some time to update it since i have two more exams before this really important examination... anyways~ sorry again~ and reviews please my lovelies~

xxx

He was in darkness...All around him was pitch black...Then, he saw a bright light before him...When his eyes adjusted to the light, he saw his parents and Sirius. He was so happy to see them..They were standing there together smiling at him. He stepped toward them and everything went dark again. His smile faded. He saw his parents and godfather again but glaring at him and with disgusted expressions..Then he heard the voices...The voices of his parents and his godfather..

"_It's your fault..."  
"It's all your fault we're dead..."  
"You could have saved us but you were to selfish..."  
"You're not our son"_

The voices continued as he tried to block out the sound. He felt fresh tears forming in his eyes. Then flashbacks of his parents and godfathers death flashed before his eyes as the voices echoed all around him.

"Stop! Stop it!" He shouted. He felt something hit him through his chest. The pain flowed through every part of his fell down in pain. The pain was so intense he thought he was about to die. Before passing out he saw Voldemort standing over him with a wand in his hand and a grin on his face. "No..." He groaned out before passing out.

'_This isn't real...please don't let this be real...'_

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

_'I hope i'm not to late... I am going to kill those muggles!How dare they hurt a mate of a Veela!'_

He heard two 'pops' behind him as he arrived in the room he saw in the were followed after after they saw the scrawny,beaten up went to the figures side and felt his pulse hoping there was still time. He didn't dare breathe when he felt nothing at first but breathed out in relieved as he felt a slow beating pulse. "He's going to die if we don't treat him soon...I'm going to kill those insolent muggles" he growled.

There was silence,then he felt Lucius and Severus walk towards him. "Severus will tend to your mate, Draco" Lucius told him. "And I don't think you should make such a commotion,Draco...Considering that we are in a muggle society" Severus said. Draco growled at him angrily "But since you're a Veela and he is your mate, you may do as you wish" Severus replied defensively. "Bring my mate to the mansion and tend to him. Inform me if he wakes" He said sternly "And I...will tend to the muggles..." he mumbled darkly.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

He heard voices but couldn't make them out. Suddenly a wave of nausea hit him. His vision was blurred due to the absence of his glasses. He fell of the bed in a rush and vomited on the , he felt a pair of hands on him. He was to weak to fight back and tried to move away from the pair of intruding hands. But the hands didn't let him and guided him back to the bed.

He wanted to demand where he was and who were those people but it all came out in a groan. His head was throbbing painfully like it was going to explode. He felt someone pour some kind of foul liquid in to his mouth. He gagged and started to choke. He felt the same pair of hands rubbing his back and a glass pushed to his lips. He thought it was the same type of foul liquid and turned his head heard a gentle,familiar voice say to him "Drink, it's just water" He shuddered and took a sip. If he took more he knew he'll just throw it all up again. He turned his head away again. He heard a frustrated 'sigh' and the glass was taken away.

He heard two more voices talking to the one next to him. His glasses was then gently placed on to his face. His vision started to clear and when it did he jumped out of the bed. But that was a bad idea for him as he started to sway and everything started spinning. A pair of hands suddenly held him steadily. "Let go of me Malfoy! I am capable of standing on my own!" shouted Harry weakly. Draco let go of him as he said "As you say so" Harry was startled and started to sway again. He saw Draco raise his eyebrow. He was quickly guided back to the bed with the help of Draco.

He waited for everything to stop spinning before scowling at them " What am i doing here Malfoy!" He said angrily at them but it sounded more like a scared,timid answered him in a mocking voice "Yes...Let the _Chosen One _die all because the Malfoys didn't _save him_" He rolled his eyes "Well I would just have left you dying...but since you are Draco's mate I had no choice..." Narcissa hit him on his head while Draco glared at him.

_'Obviously they would have left me dying, then why am I still bloody alive?!' _Harry rolled his eyes mentally. The three Malfoy's including Snape were staring curiously at him...Then...it hit him. Hard...

_'Wait,what?,fuck. What do they mean mate?! I'm not anyone's bloody mate! And especially not Malfoy's' _He spat his name out like it was venom. He must have said it out loud as Lucius had this hard look on and Narcissa had this worried look while Snape was looking at Draco curiously as to see what would happen. He tensed up and slowly looked at Draco. _'Great...now i bloody wish i didn't have said that...' _He thought absently...But the reason he was really tensed was because he was scared someone would strike him for saying that. He slowly moved closer to the headboard and sunk in to the bed.

He saw at the corner of his eyes that Draco was really tense and his face was blank. He then heard Draco say "Mother,Father. Excuse me. I have something to do." and he quickly strode off out the door with all eyes on him. Lucius sneered at him and he sank deeper in to the bed. He followed Draco out the door. Snape gave a quick glance at him and strode off out through the door. Narcissa stayed a little longer... He saw that she was holding a book in her hands. She went close to him but he moved away scared of what she would do. She moved away when she saw he was scared. She went to the end of the bed and said quietly but loud enough for him to hear. "Here...here's a book to help you,sweetie...choose wisely...I'm sorry.." and she placed the book gently onto the end of the bed as she walked away with sadness in her eyes.

Harry looked at the book at the end of the bed. He could see the title clearly...Now...he thought... _'...Decide wisely...Deny this relationship and end my misery but at the same time kill Draco...or...Accept...and...be mates forever with my archenemy i hated for half my life...' _He stared at the book...the other part of him said _'Maybe they'll accept you and treat you like their own...then you'll have the family you've ever wanted...__' _There was a battle going on in his head..and his choice was finally made...

He picked up the book and flipped it open...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
*sobs* I'm finally done...after that long wait...I'M SO SORRY MY CUTIES! HERE! HAVE SOME COOKIES AND MILK! *hands you cookies and milk* I'm so sorry...so sorry... I love you guys for your support... ?*creys* A little longer? My important exam is coming soon...sooner than i expect...so...next chap you might have too wait some more? SORRY! xoxoxo


	3. Chapter 3

Hahahahahh...hEY guys funny story...I finished my exam weeks ago and guess what? I was too lazy to continue writing!...Hey,I'm sorry okay...Don't kill me...but Hey! be glad that here I am now with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long ＜(。_。)＞I feel kinda guilty but hahah...oh bother... ._. Enjoy~!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stayed in his room most of the time and only goes out in to the garden at was a beautiful sight and he was able to think things ,Narcissa would bring him food and would always try to communicate with him but to no first time throughout his stay at Malfoy manor he tried to eat a complete meal he vomited everything out from not being used to the amount of food served to day by day he starts getting better and stronger only strong enough for him to walk around for a certain amount of time.

He didn't actually want to see any of the Malfoy's but he was getting comfortable around Narcissa .He rarely saw Lucius and Snape but that's only cause he's avoiding them.

How bout Draco,you may ask... No worries.

Almost every night Draco would silently enter his room and either stand at the end of the bed or sit next to the bed looking or just may be for a few minutes or a few interesting thing is that Harry knows about it. How? Well,Harry doesn't always sleep at night scared as he will have the same nightmare and wake either screaming,sweating or crying or all at once. And strangely he found Draco being there comforting and even able to fall asleep calmly without any nightmares.

A few weeks passed and things were going on as usual but with a few slight in Harry's perspective. One morning,even before Narcissa would come in and give him breakfast and try making conversation like usual,Harry woke up by himself and went to brush his teeth in the adjoining bathroom before going down to the dining room.

As he walks,he looks down at his feet,so,he doesn't always see people in front of happened. While he was walking,he doesn't see the figure in front of him until he bumps in to that person.

DMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPxDMxHPx

He woke up and groaned. He stretched to try and get rid of the slight pain but it obviously wouldn't work. He has gone through this almost every day so he was used to it. _'Ugh..another painful bloody day...' _He thought to himself.

He went in to the adjoining bathroom and washed he changed in to his casual stood in front of his mirror and adjusted his didn't really bother with his hair today and so he left it loose and hanging. **_[cause everybody knows that look is sexy as hell...]_**

He walked out of his room not seeing the shorter figure walking towards his was mumbling something when someone bumped in to of electric shot through him. "Watch where you're bloody going!"

He was confused when he didn't see anyone in front of him till' he heard a small squeak. He then looked down slightly and saw a boy with messy morning hair and the greenest pair of emerald eyes staring at his arm not making eye contact. He looked frightened like somebody would strike realized who it was when he finished processing then calmed down slightly.

_'Oh...It's just finally came out of his room.' _

He turned around and continued walking to the dining room while also mumbling a quiet 'sorry' to him. He looked behind for a few seconds just to see if he was still following . He was walking with his head down,fringe covering his eyes. The small boy looked up at him for a slight second before looking back down embarrassed. They continued walking.

"Good morning,Dragon" Narcissa said sweetly while Lucius nodded at him. He went and took a seat and he looked at the doorway finding Harry still standing there nervously. He felt kind of annoyed _'Even hurt the Golden Boy needs to be addressed doesn't he?' _He rolled his eyes mentally. He then took another good look at him...

His hair was in a messy state having to not have brushed it this was also looking down while biting his bottom lip cutely._'Well,he does look really edible standing there...I could just pounce on him right here right now...Stop It,Draco! You do not want to do stuff to him even right now! It's your Veela talking!' _He mentally slapped .

He took another look at him since he realize he wasn't moving from the doorway. _'Ugh..Damn him' _He cleared his throat politely and motion towards Harry. Narcissa and Lucius looked up and saw Harry standing at the doorway. "Oh,Good morning Harry 're sorry,we didn't see you long were you standing there?Oh it's okay...Come and have a seat and something to eat since you're here. I was just about to bring you breakfast." Narcissa said hesitantly takes a seat next to Narcissa,in between her and Draco,completely avoiding any amount of eye contact with any of them.

xxx

Harry didn't eat much and didn't talk much was fine,fidgeting but fine...Until Lucius said something that made him kind of panic "So,why is the Golden Boy Wonder still here? I thought you would be long gone by now.." Harry freaked out when he heard and something else he mumbled. Probably something like "And just leave him to die" He flinched slightly when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him intensely. He fidget with his hands while trying to control himself from having an anxiety attack.

He stayed quiet the whole time trying to control his breathing when Narcissa broke the silence "Don't be rude Lucius...maybe he changed his mind...Maybe he actually _cares_" Lucius started to say something when an owl flew in to an open window and on to an unoccupied looked up slightly to see what was it and saw the owl carrying two letters with the Hogwarts seal. _'Oh God...Please...Not now...'_

Narcissa took both the letters gently from the owl and started reading it. After a few minutes of wait and papers shuffling,Narcissa said to both Draco and him "Well,what a coincidence..No need to go back now..Both of your Hogwarts letter arrived..About time too.."

Harry tensed doesn't actually want to go back to school especially with _Malfoy_ but at the same time he doesn't really want to stay here either. He just really doesn't want to draw attention to himself as much as Malfoy does. But who cares about him? He's the Ice Prince. The most people can do is stare at him.

He was thinking of all the possibilities when he realized Narcissa had asked him a question. He furrowed his brow slightly and looked up in confusion. He then mumbled "Erm...C-could you repeat t-that...?" Narcissa smiled softly ignoring the lack of manner then repeated her question. "Do you mind us bringing you together with Draco-dear to the Hogwarts station? We'll understand if you don't want to and we will call for Professor Dumbledore and Professor Mcgonagall to escort you."

He thought about it for a while then said nervously "I d-don't mind you bringing me t-together with Malfoy..." together with a soft 'Thank you..'

The thing was that Harry just had a bad feeling about Dumbledore escorting him...

First, it would draw suspicion towards himself as why he wasn't in the train and already at Hogwarts earlier...Second,he doesn't want his friends to get worried and lastly,it just doesn't feel right...

Harry groaned inwardly and returned to his breakfast.. _'This is going to be a tough year...' _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Omg...Finally done...btw thanks guys for all your support~I'm glad you guys actually liked the story so far and hopefully continue on with it and btw I may be going to write more stories so yeah~ I'll update soon~ And again...Really sorry! -hands you chocolate- ~3~ *muah


	4. Authors Note

**A/N**

Sooo...Hey guys! You know~ I really love you people who are reading this and still actually reading it...Really..Love...You all...  
Anyways...Some Info about the story and other things...

**STORY INFO**  
-Should I make Dumbledore bad or good? I mean I'm not sure about _evil_ but yeah bad...I need your opinions...cause I really don't want to upset you readers~

-Draco doesn't actually know anything about Harry he goes to bed confused to why his family would do such a thing and why no one has acted to that situation...

-I wanted to make the third chapter a bit more longer...but the fact that I haven't updated in a long time and everything I just thought _'Why not I just cut it up a bit' _Yeah...

-Harry doesn't actually know a lot about Veelas yet...

-Lucius still doesn't like Harry...(He'll get over it)

-Snape will still act like he hates him in school but tries to help Draco and Harry's situation if needed and stuff

-I might do a chapter about where Harry and Draco gets some bonding time...and I mean talk... x) Can you not~? I have no idea how to write smut scenes _(although I read a lot of those...heh...)_

-Do you guys have any ideas for the next chapter or maybe other future chapters? I'm not sure how many chapters this is going to be though...(and I'm gonna be running out of ideas soon)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anyways...That's for the story now on to other stuff

**A/N**

-Lets just say this...I have no laptop and so it takes like a long time to write these cause I can have no privacy unless I'm home alone so...bear with me okay? Sorry...Love you...(Hopefully I'll be able to get a laptop soon)

-I have lots of ideas for other stories but I'm trying to update this story really quick for you guys so I'm not sure when I'll be able to write the others~ (Most of the stories involve OC's though some doesn't so yeah)

-I'm not sure how long I can keep this up since I'm gonna have a new school year next year with more work to do...but I'll try my best to update as much as I can when I'm able too... :)

-If you readers have like ideas or advice or anything you can just PM me...

-And I'm going through a lot of issues and I have lots of activities so maybe that's why I don't continue writing sometimes

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In conclusion I'm asking you people for ideas and I'm saying sorry for all the late updates and everything...I love you all~ Thanks for reading~


End file.
